


If we could go back

by Lisagarland



Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff and Angst, M/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:18:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisagarland/pseuds/Lisagarland
Summary: " I don't want to be Riley anymore .I don't want you to be whistler , I ,  I  hate this. I want our old life back "  He whined in Harold's lap.





	If we could go back

John went into the subway station expecting the same miserable routine , Harold and Root both working on the machine , both freaked out of their mind and not paying attention that he is even there ! 

This time though, Root wasn't there.  Thank goodness! . Harold was in Root's bedroom, he was sitting on the bed, surrounded by tons of papers. The small bed room was alive with his beautiful soft hums of whatever he was listening to. John found himself smiling helplessly . something about this image warmed his heart . 

" detective  " Harold said , greeting him .

" pretty sure Samaritan can't hear us here Harold , so Mr.Reese would be Fine  " he said, feeling awkwardly annoyed. 

" alright... " Harold said , He knew that Harold sensed something odd about his behavior .

" what are you doing ? " John asked before can Harold say a word about it.

Harold opened his mouth to say something but " Grading " he said instead. 

John sat down on the bed besides him , busying himself looking into the student's papers , faking a funny comments about them. 

" every thing alright Mr.Reese ? " Harold asked softly.

John shook his head . Avoiding Harold's stare.

" John ... " Harold whispered covering John's hand with his own . 

He expected Harold to stiff or to simply pull away once he cruled up and started weeping like a child in his lap  , but instead  Harold's hands came to gently rubbing his shoulders and stroking his hair.

" please tell me what is it upsetting you ? " Harold whispered softly.

He sobbed and sobbed unable to control himself .

" I don't want to be Riley anymore .I don't want you to be whistler , I ,  I  hate this. I want our old life back "  He whined in Harold's lap.

" b-but you aren't Riley!  a-and I'm not Whistler either. And This ! is nothing but a temporary cover identities. alright ? w-we'll be back to our life once we destroy Samaritan .  you'll be the man in a suit again . we'll go b-back to the library , we'll help the Numbers together as we did before , alright? " Harold said with a shaky voice .

" promise ? " He asked looking into Harold's wet eyes .

" yes , yes I promise " Harold assured him.

== 

" take a nap John , you should rest " Harold said . John was too tired to protest so he just laid there  numbly as he felt Harold taking off his shoes then pulling up the covers around his shoulder .  He felt Harold's soft lips on his temple.

" goodnight Mr.Reese " he heard Harold's soft words ...

" stay " he said weakly " please Harold " 

" yes! of course John " Harold said . 

 

%%%%%%%%%

She was confused about the many text messages she received from the machine ordering her to stay away from the subway station.

" why you don't want me to go to there ? at least give me a good reason" she asked the machine .

**— STAY —**  

" ugh !! Fine "  .

 

 

 

 


End file.
